Jphillips412
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} About Jphillips International Agreements :Jphillips is a proud member of the New Polar Order. History :Jphillips joined the New Polar Order on November 6, 2006. During the time spent in the NpO, he has participated in every war since his nation's founding and has served the Order to the fullest of his ability. New Polar Order :The New Polar Order is the only alliance Jphillips has ever called home. He joined the Order on Nov. 6 2006 and has been a member ever since, holding countless positions within the alliance. Positions Within the New Polar Order :Since Jphillips's acceptance into the Order, he's filled countless roles with in the Order. Those roles include: Former Diplomat to Mostly Harmless Alliance, Northern Treaty Organization, Union of Republics, Nemesis, Red Team Recruiter, Black Team Recruiter, Polar Bear Battalion Lieutenant, Killer Whale Major, Unistrut Major, Marauder, Senior Diplomat for Yellow/Brown Spheres, Big Brother Director, Quartermaster, Bank Officer, Director of Wartime Aid, Bank Director, Bank Chairman, Executive Staff, Foreign Affairs Officer, Plentypotentiary, Advisor to CBS, Outer Party, Deputy Minister of Plenty, Deputy Minister of Peace, Deputy Minister of Love, Deputy Minister of Truth, Minister of Plenty, Minister of Truth, and two time Imperial Advisor. :Jphillips came out of retirement in September 2008 and began running for government once again. He was reelected into government in October 2008. He is currently retired. :Over his career, Jphillips has served a total as 10 months as Minister of Plenty, 9 months as Minister of Truth and a cumulative of 15 months as Deputy Minister. The Polar Library :In September of 2008, Jphillips began undertaking a project to preserve the history and culture of the New Polar Order so that past generations of Polars could learn of their history and who served before them. It was then, he began work on what would turn into the The Polar Library. In it, would contain the history of the Charter, past award ceremonies, results of elections that had long since past and infamous Imperial Decrees that had changed the shape of Planet Bob as we knew it. :Jphillips would take on the task of its creation and maintain the Library throughout his service in the Order. Ministry of Plenty Pre-Government :Jphillips made his mark in the Ministry of Plenty during Great War III under Minister of Plenty, Harry Harper. Serving as a Major, he took an active role in seeing that aid was sent to members even during Harry's absence. After the war, Jphillips was seated on the committee to oversee the rebuilding of Polaris. Under Harry Harper, Jphillips would hold every position within the Ministry of Plenty before beginning his run in the government of the Order. Deputy Minister of Plenty :Jphillips was elected as the Deputy Minister of Plenty in June of 2007 Polar Council and was appointed the deputy under Harry Harper. That month, the New Polar Order participated in the FAN-WUT War, in which Jphillips assisted in funding one of the most costly wars in the long history of the Order. Jphillips was moved back to the Ministry of Plenty in mid November 2008 to January 2009 when he was elected as as Deputy. He has served a total of 4 months as Deputy in the Ministry of Plenty. Minister of Plenty :He was appointed Minister of Plenty by Electron Sponge after the resignation of Harry Harper. It was a time of crisis in the Order, as this was the beginning of one of the darkest times between the New Polar Order and the New Pacific Order. As it would soon be known, the Moldavi Rebellion would shake the Orders to the core and set the stage for the ~ vs. Unjust Path. Jphillips would take a large roll in successfully leading the Order through the Unjust War in only his second month as Minister of Plenty. :During the next 8 months, the New Polar Order would find itself in numerous other conflicts. From another war with FAN, to NADC, to the month of April which saw the Order's longest string of wars in over a year, Jphillips would play a huge role in the success, growth and direction of the New Polar Order. :Under Jphillips, the Ministry of Plenty thrived into one of the best banks in the Cyberverse and saw to it that the New Polar Order would grow to the third strongest alliance in Planet Bob. During Jphillips' last full month as the New Polar Order's Minister of Plenty, he was responsible for one of the largest month's of aid in the history of the NpO at that time, sending over $1.2 billion to the members of the Order. In his last few weeks as Minister of Plenty, he would undergo the task of fixing what had become a lackluster Ministry of Plenty. A week before his resignation, Jphillips turned out a new structure for the ministry which is still in place today. Resignation :Due to real life and lack of time, Jphillips regretfully resigned from his position as Minister of Plenty on May 22nd, 2008. Ski11585 was appointed as his successor and Jphillips was appointed Imperial Advisor to the Emperor. Post Resignation :Even after his resignation, Jphillips would continue to help guide the Ministry of Plenty and help it succeed, maintaining a the role of Executive Staff. On April 12th, 2009, Minister of Plenty Ski11585 would bestow one of the highest honors onto Jphillips, awarding him the title of Plentypotentiary for his longstanding service of the Ministry of Plenty. Ministry of Peace Pre-Government :Jphillips began his career in the Ministry of Peace in March of 2007 as a Lieutenant of the Polar Bear Battalion. He served during Stand or Die War, Great War III, and the NpO-CIN War. Jphillips was forced to cut his career in the Ministry of Peace short due to his election as Deputy Minister of Plenty in June of 2009. :In July of 2008, Jphillips entered the Ministry of Peace again. He would serve as a Major to the Killer Whale Battalion until later being moved to Unistrut Battalion and serving there during the War of the Coalition. Serving there for the remainder of the War, and attempting to put back together a battered and bruised alliance, Jphillips began his campaign to serve in the Polar Council once again in October 2008. Deputy Minister of Peace :Jphillips was elected as the Deputy Minister of Peace on the October 2008 Polar Council to serve under the acting Minister of Peace, Aaric. He was previously a Major under Unistrut Battalion prior to being elected. Having served a successful first term, Jphillips was re-elected as for the Polar Council of November 2008. After serving 2 weeks in November, and due to several promotions within the alliance, Jphillips was moved back to the Ministry of Plenty to serve as Deputy there, making his career in the Ministry of Peace short lived once again. Ministry of Love Pre-Government :Jphillips' participation within the Ministry of Love has been minimal. He served as a Recruiter in the early months of his membership, however, this was before the large expansion within the Ministry of Love. Deputy Minister of Love :Jphillips was elected as the Deputy Minister of Love on the January 2008 Polar Council to serve under Minister of Love, BraveNewWorld. He was moved to Love being cited as best suited there out of all the current deputies for that month. In February, he was elected as Deputy in the Ministry of Love for a second consecutive term, but due to a resignation in government and a reshuffle of staff, he would be moved to the Ministry of Truth. Ministry of Truth Pre-Government :Jphillips began his service in the New Polar Order as a diplomat in early 2007. He was assigned as a diplomat to the Mostly Harmless Alliance. He eventually worked his way up to Senior Diplomat while the ministry was still run under RandomInterrupt. Due to workload in other jobs around the alliance and being elected into government in June of 2007, Jphillips would cut his career short and resign from all positions in the Ministry of Truth. He would periodically be assigned as a diplomat on two other occasions; once to UoR and to NTO. Deputy Minister of Truth :Jphillips was appointed as the Deputy Minister of Truth by Emperor AlmightyGrub in February after a resignation in government and a reshuffling of deputies. This marked a significant point in Jphillips' career in that he has now served as a government member for all of the four ministries. Jphillips was re-elected to the position of Deputy Minister of Truth during March to serve under Dajobo. While serving as Deputy Minister, he has been assigned as official diplomat to Nemesis and would later :Expanding his service in the Ministry of Truth, Jphillips was appointed as an advisor to Coalition of Blue States. That position ended in mid-June of 2009 when the protectorate was canceled. Minister of Truth :Jphillips was promoted to Minister of Truth by Emperor AlmightyGrub after Dajobo was promoted to Imperial Council Liaison. All was well until the the beginning of the Second Unjust War. Jphillips would act as one of the few commanders and coordinators of the war effort for Polaris but as events unfolded, the war would take unexpected turns. He would ensure that the Order was in a secure position following the war and of improving communication with allies. The next several months would prove largely uneventful and pave the way for a long awaited retirement. Resignation :Jphillips retired on June 26, 2010 from the Minister of Truth and was appointed as an Imperial Advisor to Emperor Arctic Penguin and as a Foreign Affairs Officer under the new Minister of Truth, Carfre Inpor. This article is a work in progress. Category:Individuals